


Quick Thoughts

by hurricanedelta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Love You, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanedelta/pseuds/hurricanedelta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rip</p><p>EDIT [10/04/2016]: HOOOOO BOY this is old so i wanted to edit this and it turns out i unintentionally added a heap of words so like... enjoy i guess lmao. i could feel my kurotsuki hand coming out in this and i cry bc apparently kurodai??? when did this happen???? wha??? also, kuroo sent <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4txVqr1eNwc">cool guy</a></p></blockquote>





	Quick Thoughts

Kenma was never a fan of Valentine’s Day – in his opinion it was a big marketing scheme, depressing, and sometimes sickening, especially when he sees couples sucking faces. Sure, it was nice in theory, but when you didn’t have a partner, it sucked – at least Kuroo always had chocolate to share with him though, that was a bright side. But Hinata was insistent. He loved it. He loved the idea of showing his affection to his partner, treating them extra special, and showing off how much he loved them to the whole world. He loved the chocolates, and the hype, and how this year he finally had someone to show off.

Well, sort of. Kenma lived and Tokyo, and Hinata lived in Miyagi. It put a damper on the whole thing. He couldn’t show off to all his friends, and point Kenma out and tell everyone that he was dating _him_ , and talk about how perfect he is. But he can’t, because it’s impossible to point out someone living in a completely different city than you, and it sucked. However, he wasn’t going to let location stop him. He had a plan – and after he got home from practice on the 14th, he was going to Skype Kenma, and have a date then. It would be great, Hinata imagined, and in their own way, quite romantic. They’d talk about volleyball, Hinata would show Kenma what he got him, and was going to send him, and maybe he would sing. Maybe, depending on the amount of time they had, or how shy he was feeling.

Upon seeing Oikawa and Sugawara’s little display earlier in the night (horrifyingly cute as it was, and almost just plain disgusting), Hinata felt a bit more confident with what he was doing. While the rest of the club was gossiping frantically about Sugawara and Oikawa, declaring war and punishments for the Grand King, he was thinking about exactly what he would say to Kenma. It simply had to be perfect! Kenma deserved nothing less, and it was almost like he had to upstage the Grand King, become even better. He could do better than the stupid Grand King - he was Hinata Shouyou, after all!

Hinata Shouyou, who still lived in Miyagi. For Kozume Kenma, in Tokyo.  _Damn you, Grand King. You win this round..._

Hinata's phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts. He pulled it out to find a call, and Hinata moved his thumb to read the lettering. His sunshine charm shook softly, and as he saw the ID, Hinata thought that his own personal rendition of _Everytime we Touch_ was going to need some work if it wanted to upstage this passion.

 _Kenma._ Kenma was calling him, on _Valentine’s Day_. Hinata’s heart soared, and he could have sworn he had his own set of heart eyes, almost giving away his lovey-dovey state.

He answered it eagerly, grinning widely, “Kenma!” Conversation around him paused for a second, but resumed shortly after. Hinata could almost feel his face hurting from his giant grin that he kept up, fully aware of Kenma’s inability to see it. He hoped it came off in his voice, and that Kenma could tell he was positively elated.

“Hello, Shouyou. Happy Valentine’s day.”

It was nice to hear Kenma's voice, Hinata realised. Like, nicer than pork buns on a cold day, warming up his tongue. It was nicer than anything his mother could cook him, any ball he could ever spike. Somehow, his smile grew.

He heard a voice in the background, “Don’t have phone sex, Ken.” Hinata heard a scoff, swear a little, but it didn’t affect his mood.

“You too, Kenma!” he exclaimed, “How was your day?”

“Okay, I guess… Huh? Oh, Kuroo wants to know what Sawamura-san thought of his text.“

Oh.  _The text_. Hinata didn't think he'd seen Daichi that mad before, but he was also. Well. Yeah...

"Oh, he was really surprised when he got it. I think Sugawara-san is scarred forever, though, the way his face looked. But he was just running off with the Grand King, so I don’t think it bothered him,” Hinata laughed, before turning to his captain, “Daichi-san, Kuroo wants to know how you felt about his text?”

Daichi turned red (was it anger? embarrassment?), and looked away from Hinata, “I’ll call him later. Tell him to watch his back.”

“Daichi-san said he’d call Kuroo-san later. Also, Kuroo-san, watch your back.”

Kenma repeated the message, and Hinata could hear Kuroo’s laughing over the line. He didn't sound threatened in the slightest, if not, even more delighted. What could Kuroo have possibly sent?

“How was practice?” Kenma asked, hoping to direct the conversation away from himself. Hinata was definitely more of the talker, and he could go on for hours about random things. Kenma always listened, and always responded when he thought Hinata wanted or needed it.

“It was amazing, as usual! Kageyama and I were trying all these different things and we did this one and the ball was like ‘WHAM!’ and it was like ‘gwaaaaa’!”

“Mhm...?”

“And then Daichi-san got the text and Tanaka-senpai wouldn’t let it go and Sugawara-san looked really weird for the rest of the practice. And Nishinoya-senpai and Tanaka-senpai were celebrating Brolentines Day-“

“Brolentines?” Kenma was at a loss for words.

“Valentine’s Day but for friends, or bros,” Hinata explained, and Tanaka and Nishinoya began explaining it, hanging both their arms around Hinata’s shoulders.

“It’s more than just that, Hinata,” Tanaka said, mustering up the most serious face he could. Hinata couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not.

“It is a life force, a day that is truly important in our society,” Nishinoya continued, wearing a similar face.

“A day where the best of bros celebrate their broship.”

“But it’s on the same day as Valentine’s Day…” Kenma points out quietly on the phone. Hinata laughs, and nods, even though Kenma couldn’t see him.

“And that, Shouyou, is Brolentine’s Day.” Tanaka and Nishinoya release him, and Hinata grinned.

“And then you called me! And yeah! It was really amazing, like ‘oooOOoo!’”

“Shouyou…”

“Yes, Kenma?” Hinata stopped, and he heard Kenma’s breathing over the phone. He sounded nervous in a way, and when Kenma took a deep breath, he said, “Kenma?”

“Love you.” Kenma’s words were unnaturally quick, but Hinata understood it. He could feel his heart soar, and his smile grew wider than his face.

“Kenma~!” Hinata sung, “I love you too!”

The directed all attention onto Hinata, but he didn’t mind. He wanted everyone to know.

“Hmm.” Kenma made a pleased noise, smiling softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> rip
> 
> EDIT [10/04/2016]: HOOOOO BOY this is old so i wanted to edit this and it turns out i unintentionally added a heap of words so like... enjoy i guess lmao. i could feel my kurotsuki hand coming out in this and i cry bc apparently kurodai??? when did this happen???? wha??? also, kuroo sent [cool guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4txVqr1eNwc)


End file.
